nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:IJZM/Personal blog: I am still scared...
Hey guys, I know i dont edit a lot on this wiki, but i have to get this out of my chest, so here is a kinda sad story about me: Everything started on last September. I was getting ready for my gymnastics competition, I had been training gymnastics since I was 7, now I am 15. It was the 22nd and the next day, I was having my first Sudamerican competition, which was kinda a big deal for me. I was kinda nervous, but very secure that I would get good results. As tomorrow (the 23rd ) was the competition, I did a review of all my routines (there are about 6 apparatus, and you make an specific routine for each one), just once on each apparatus. After finishing the fifth, I went and prepared for the last one, the High Bar. I put my hand protectors (LINK)and did my routine. This was my "Best" apparatus, and my coach was very confident I would win a gold medal in this, so we wanted it to be perfect. I did the routine about 3 times in total and then looked at the clock, it was 8:30 PM, so in about 30 minutes the training would be over, but because it was a day before the competition, I was able to get a little early. Just when I was about to leave, my coach told me, try doing the bar routine one more time, to show the Technical Director (Like the boss of all the coaches), and so, I did. Now, I wont get on any gymnastics specific details, but my routine ended me on doing about 3 giants (LINK), and then doing a double back-flip, but because the place where I trained was kinda small, I just finished with the giants. There I was, everything was going good, and then I start doing the last 3 giants: #Everything its ok #Uh oh.. my hand is stuck? And when finishing the third one, i find myself, hanging from one hand, that wasn't able to move since the second giant. My hand had literally gave a full turn without moving. I felt LOTS of pain, and couldn't get off the bar, I start yelling as about 5 coaches are running trying to help me get out of there. As soon as I was out, i look at my coach, and normally, when I get hurt or anything, he just says something like "Don't worry, just put some ice and everything will be alright", but this time, he just said one word: "REDACTED...". I leave the gymnasium, and went to the Medic Post (I was in my club), They put me an injection, and that is when i first saw my arm, my ulna had gotten out of place (It had almost broken the skin) The put me on an ambulance and left to the nearest hospital. The trip on the ambulance was hell, every time my arm moved the slightest bit, it hurts horribly, and they were just repairing the road, so there were TONS of holes. My mom and my coach were with me on the ambulance, and the first thing I told her was: "I wont be able to compete". I enter in emergencies and get some pain killers. Then they send me to get some x-rays. My two bones (Radius and Ulna) had broken. The next day I get an operation and they put me to sleep, so they can put in place both of the bones. Then they put a cast. Fast forward to last week, my cast has been removed, my therapies had been completed and I was training again, good as new, but I had been trying to avoid going on the High Bar again, I was really scared. So, my coach tells me I have to start practicing on the High Bar again, and we start with the methodological apparatus, which is kinda the same but I am strapped on a tube, so there is like no way the same thing can happens. It went pretty well, I was able to do giants and some other stuff, but I was still scared on going to the real High Bar. Days later, the wife of my coach gave birth, so I had some days off, but fast-forward to today and after finishing warmup he says: "Put your hand protectors, we are doing High Bar today" I was REDACTED damn scared, but tried not to show it, so I go and get prepared. Then climbed the bar and start doing some basic stuff. But then he says that I need to start doing some of the more advanced stuff, my hand was kinda hurting and I tell him that, he says that when I finish I should put some ice, but for now just keep doing. I climb the bar and.. no.. I can't do it, he wants me to do some giants, but I can't. I am REALLY scared, and I start crying like a baby. My coach now tells me to just do the basic stuff then, but that I will have to be doing the giants some day. And now, I am writing this. I am really scared and I don't know what to do, I have told him this, but still he says that it will take some time... Thanks for reading... just had to get this stuff out... TL;DR: Broke my arm doing "Giants", 4 months later, my coach wants me to do "Giants" again... (Original reddit thread I made: http://redd.it/2u5opw (Some strong language)) Category:Blog posts